ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
OOCRuleStuff
((The following statements and orders will be circulated throughout all Jounin and relevant people.1: The Genin mentioned here : http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/ChuuninExamEntrants203 Will all be tutored quickly and concisely by ALL Jounin and each other in the Yonshi Training Grounds, for the next.. -sucks air through teeth- er.. three days. They will be taught : 1) To take hits, specifically to the point of approximately 1 hit for every three avoidances, it doesn't have to be the full hit, but it will be a hit of some kind. We will eradicate god modding by forcing our students, jounin, so on to accept damage as a routine. From now on fights will be about outsmarting and out performing your opponent which being fair to them and their choices of attack or defense. 2: ) To be imperfect and still in the process of learning, to throw kunai and miss sometimes, when performing Jutsu to sometimes have them not be complete and to mess up.. Genin are allowed and encouraged to fail in attacks and defense because it will mean more when you do gain skill and great understanding, as chuunin/jounin. 3: Teach them how to properly engage in combat (I expect many, many spars to happen and be published to the wikia in the next 3 days) When you attack - always write : Where is it hitting, for how much damage, how much damage might it do if blocked and why you're attacking there. When defending: How you're defending, always defend with an equal length post to the attacking section of your opponent (If I post a 2 line defense and a 3 line attack, you had better right a three line defense) and describe all of your movements so your opponent knows exactly where you are.) Inkroe: ((2: Chuunin Exams will >START< on the 19th August for those mentioned here http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/ChuuninExamEntrants203 . Stage One: Teams will be made (either in pairs or threes) and take on a Jounin each. Those who pass will move on to Stage Two. Stage Two = a Tournament style elimination. If you lose in the first round you may still become a Chuunin, merely the further you progress the more chance you have for story development and POSSIBLE rewards from the Kage perhaps..?)) Inkroe: ((3: I expect >>EVERYONE<< to have a fully updated Bio on the wikia by Sunday. Any information NOT on your bio by sunday = you don't have it for the Exams.)) Inkroe: ((4: The Jounin are all going to be reminded by me personally that THEY serve you the Genin while OOC. If ANY genin needs help understanding something, problems roleplaying, combat questions - it is the duty of that Jounin to try and answer them kindly and assertively. For example: If Takashiro came to me and asked (ooc) what to add in his posts to make them longer, I would say "Be sure to write about all five of your senses while RP'ing and fighting.. how does your shirt feel on your skin, how does the air smell, how strong is the wind, what do you see, what do you taste; is your mouth dry from anticipation.. is it hot.. cold.. is the ground firm, loose.. so on.) Jounin are now essentially there to help you - but also I don't expect them to be bugged with questions every minute of the day. )) Inkroe: ((5: Teams will be switched around after the Chuunin Exams, plain and simple.)) Inkroe: ((6: (and final before I sleep:) I will not be accepting any mistreatment of others. In the slightest. I understand that some people may have bad days, some people might have bad weeks, some people might of had bad experiences with others. But that all gets wiped clean as of... wait for it.. wait.. NOW. All your bad manners, name calling, accusations - all gone. )) Category:OOC Category:Rules